1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular air bag door, and more particularly, to a vehicular air bag door, which can achieve a reduction in the number of constituent elements and a simplified manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional vehicular instrument panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventionally, an air bag module is installed in a car, to protect a passenger as well as a driver upon a car collision. The air bag module is mounted inside a vehicular instrument panel. For this, the instrument panel has an incision formed at a portion thereof corresponding to a front passenger seat, to define a passenger-seat door section. The incision is formed by a laser scoring process or other various processes.
The shown conventional instrument panel 10 has the passenger-seat door section 20 defined at a portion thereof in front of a passenger seat. When an air bag, which is mounted inside the instrument panel 10 at a position corresponding to the passenger seat, is inflated through a chute (not shown) upon a car collision to stop the inertia movement of a passenger, the passenger-seat door section 20 assures the air bag to be easily discharged out of the instrument panel 10.
The boundary of the passenger-seat door section 20 is defined by the incision processed at an inner surface of the instrument panel 10. To prevent the incision from being seen from the outside, the incision takes the form of a laser score line. As the incision is cut, the passenger-seat door section 20 is opened by the air bag.
In the case of the above described conventional air bag door, a chute and a door plate are individually manufactured and mounted inside the passenger-seat door section of the instrument panel, and also, are connected with each other by use of hinge and fastening members. Therefore, the conventional air bag door has problems of a complicated manufacturing process and an increased number of constituent elements thereof.